1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for earphones with multiple sound tracks, and more particularly, to an earphone device that reduces hearing loss by a user and can function as earphones, speakers and a sound box.
2. Description of Related Art
Earphones are a common device used when listening to audio devices such as an MP3 player, a Walkman, a radio or a cell phone.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional earphone 9 consists of an earphone casing 91 and an inside facing speaker92. The speaker 92 is connected to a signal line 93. The signal is transmitted to the speaker 92 to make the speaker 92 produce sound. Thereby the sound is audible to a user.
However, the above speaker or earphones that use similar types of speakers, face inside. The sound wave emitted by the speaker is directly transmitted to the ear of the user, causing the ear drum of the user to become uncomfortable and which, over extended periods or due to exposure to high volumes, cause the user to suffer from hearing loss.
In addition, a conventional earphone has relatively simple functions. However, with the development of modern technologies and multi-media, it the conventional earphone is becoming inapt. Particularly, people also desire a loud speaker or a sound box for listening to music at other times, thereby necessitating the need to purchase other such devices. This is both more expensive and inconvenient for the user.
Accordingly, as discussed above, the prior art still has some drawbacks that could be improved upon. The present invention aims to resolve the drawbacks in the prior art.